


Nella+Jack

by divoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dominatrix, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Submission, cathedral of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Summary: an old rp from a site I loved that is now shut down. Enjoy the read of hit me up if you wanna try this prompt.





	Nella+Jack

# Nella+June

Me:  
The church was a tall imposing building. In it’s heyday it would have been glorious. Dark stone carved to reflect the Victorian Gothic style. High arches, wide spaces, patterns whispering of old gods. Now It was crumbling away, it’s stones a dull shade of brown from years of disrepair. It’s guardians toppling from their perches or losing their wings. The heavy ash wood door, molding away. Inside is different though. The town’s people call it the hall of pleasure. Cloth is draped from the beams of the church in various shades of purple and blue. The materials are mostly silk or sheer clothe. The end drag along the floor. The room is always near hazy with perfumed smoke. A scent of carnal pleasure and burning woods. Braziers of dancing flames are set up at various points. casting extreme shadows along the old walls. Piles of pillows, low sitting couches, and rugs can be seen all over. Their fabrics are worn but all still beautiful. Doors line up along one of the walls. A peek shows various dungeons from the mundane to the extreme. Most are occupied but others are bare and cold. Chests and shelves can be seen along the other wall. They hold a variety of sex toys and bondage gear, a few shelves even hold various knives and needles. All the toys gleam and look ready to use. above it all at the back of the church sits a dais leading up to a throne made of ash wood and silver. The throne while pretty is not what draws your eye. No, it’s the giant spider web of red rope framed in the churches cathedral window. And in the middle of this web is a person. They are clad head to toe in black, form fitting latex. They seem to be squirming in pleasure but not a single sound is heard from them.

Jack is lounging on the throne, completely naked save for a pair of pitch black, latex thigh highs and shoulder length gloves. A girl is buried between her legs, licking greedily at Jack's cunt. The girl is dressed a simple rope harness with her arms bound behind her. A large geometric tattoo runs up the girl's back. Jack is pushing the girl's head deeper into her cunt, a riding crop resting on the girl's shoulder. There is another girl close to the throne, grinding into a sabian like there's no tomorrow. The girl is dressed in a pitch black catsuit with her arms bound in a straight jacket. The poor dear is blindfolded with a cherry red ball gag shoved in her mouth. Jack smirks as you approach, gently pulling the girl away from her cunt. The girl whines and you can see a ring gag holding her mouth open. Jack shushes the girl as she gently caresses her head.

"Hello dear." Jack's voice is a soft purr in the quiet of the cathedral. "We have a problem." Jack snaps her fingers and more beings appear. All are blindfolded, and in various types of bondage. "Our employer sent us faulty stock. These people are barely fit to be a slave in our empire, much less lust demons." Her voice has a hard edge of anger but her actions are still gentle as she pulls the girl at her feet into her lap. The girl lets out a pathetic whine as Jack just grazes her fingers over the girl's cunt.   
"Mind telling me why that is?"

N+J:  
There have been many instances where this visitor would have loved to slip into the hall of pleasures to be in the company of its alluring court, but today was sadly was not a day to join in on such games. If you bared bad news, usually that ended with you being the one OF the games. Nella had no intention of becoming such. Her loyalties remained to the Unseelie, not to the Demonic courts, but above all to their employer who overlooked each of their courts.

When she approached she was careful to bow with poise, keeping her head just so and wings neatly fanned shut. From the thrones angle Jack would get a perfect view of the long dragonfly like wings running down her back and a precarious teasing peak down the girls revealing shirt as well. The fae maiden wore only a few layers of embroidered red silk that adorned her breasts and gold flecked bands that clung well to the hourglass curves of her hips. All the rest of her was bare sunkissed skin down to the tight leather pants and black boots. Having a magical untamed creature, one that bows to rarely to anyone at all here waiting for Jack's word, it’s pretty captivating.   
She wasn’t beefy like human mortals, about a head shorter on average but she was leaner than that. She was fit, and every part of her looked toned and lithe. She only moved to stand again once addressed on the matter before her, hardly even sparing a glance towards Jack or the many tempting shows.

"hhmmm" goes the fae, that particular problem-solving noise, and she walks over to prod at one of the 'faulty' captives. Giving a girls nipples a soft little twist. The stock at hand obligingly goes “Agghgh!” and then.... kind of writhes. “Well, then, they seem tasty enough. If you could elaborate the problem maybe I can find a way to amend this. ” her tone was one of upmost care, she's even smiling enough but Jack would know that playful expression well. Fae rarely made things simple, and this was a tease like any other riddle. Trying to look helpful she studies each of the captives down the line, that pretty ass of hers swaying with every light step. Maybe if she was lucky Jack would send her off to fetch more stock! That would be fun. Much easier than trying to fix a lot of duds.

Me:  
Jack hums as she snaps and the beings disappear. She sucks in a deep breathe and the girl in her lap mewls as Jack's claw dig into her exposed cunt.

"Bring her to me, please." The shadows of the room soon engulf Nella and drag her to Jack's feet. The shadows pin Nella in a kneeling position, gently feeling up her body. Jack leans down and backhands Nella.

"You are the problem, my dear. I'm going to train you to be more obedient." Jack stands and sets the girl she was holding onto the throne. The girl whines and attempts to cling to Jack. Jack easily brushes the girl off with a quiet command of "stay" and a quick kiss to the girl's temple.

"First things first," Jack burns away Nella's shirt as she clips a ball gag into place, "you will be receiving ten lashes for touching one of my girls without permission. Then I will have you have strung up and pierced as a personal pet of the hall." Jack tapped the riding crop against Nella's chest. "Do I make myself clear, pet?"

N+J:  
The shadows certainly didn't hesitate, the fae hardly had a second to realize they were after /her/ before she was engulfed in the snare of them. They didn't make a sound to her as they cleverly grabbed her by the arms. One on each side of her, one behind. She was briefly blinded over the head with some sort of blur darkness, shoved hard enough to make her lose her footing, but not hard enough to fall. She screamed aloud at the attack. She wasn't allowed to drop to the floor though, strong whisps holding her upright, containing the thrashing of her panicked wings before dropping her before Jack's feet. A pretty picture indeed kneeling there breathlessly.

The creatures wings were sharper than they looked, thin but like glass blades they tried to slash appart the shadows to no avail. She was prone and helpless there in a matter of seconds in the dark snaky grip. Its hold was firm, but not punishing or painful. Forceful, but still oddly gentle. Practically caressing her, mapping over her curves as if claiming it all. Looping around between her thighs, intimately laced about her arms. It lastly grabbed her head and jerked it up to face towards Jack. When it did, she couldn't help but blush. Golden eyes took Jack in, the full up and down, and the look on her face seemed.... in a word, the classic 'oh no their hot' face.   
Snapping out of it her eyes went wide. The anger that suddenly welled up in her prompted a brief struggle against the force holding her. "Let me G-!" She sputtered, her face beet red with embarrassment. The backhand swiftly came to her face. She didn't even have a chance to yelp as the wind was knocked out of her and she looked up at her with a stunned expression.

"You are the problem, my dear. I'm going to train you to be more obedient." Jack's tone was dangerous now, and oh how hard it was for Nella to think when she used that tone of voice. The sprite goes completely still as stone. Its clear whatever script she’s going off of in her head just caught fire. She watches in disbelief as Jack tenderly dismisses the pleasure slave in her lap with a mere wave of her hand and a kiss. She appeared for a moment perfectly amiable, in sharp contrast to her power.

Jack's command flames consume her top, doing no harm as fire was the fae's own element as well but leaving her ample breasts out on full display for the court. An attempt is made to fight against the sudden gagging but the shadows hold the girl in place even to force her jaw open to take it. Swiftly Jack has no trouble at all turning the proud spirit to a gagged little prize.   
Her lips mewl protests against the punishment, shivering from the air on her naked skin. Its probably the first time anyone had pinned this creature at all judging by how she takes a number of deep, trembly breaths. She looks like she’s been hit over the head with a frying pan: totally, comically lost.   
At first this might look like some kind of cruel trick like her own people were known for, but Jack was clearly expecting her to follow, like some kind of.. of… Pet. Fuck no!

She shook her head and pulled back, sitting up on her knees. “NNMffh! FFhh YMMh!”

Me:  
Jack presses a firm hand to the fae’s back, right in between her wings. A quiet swish and the riding crop snapped across Nella’s ass.  
”Down girl. Just stay down and I will be gentle.” Jack’s words are soft like the silk decorating the beams of the throne room. She stops pressing on the poor girl’s back as the shadows grip her shoulders and keep her even to the floor.  
”Now for that outburst, you will be getting an extra six lashes on top on the first ten.” The edge is bback in her voice. She crouches down in front on the Fae’s trembling form and forces the girl to look her in the eye.  
”I’m going to blindfold you, pet. Do not panic. Am I clear?” Jack’s question in purely rhetorical in this case but she doesn’t want to scare the little Fae into having a panic attack.

Jack whistles, a soft short tune and one of the blindfolded girls from earlier appears. She is dressed in a simple tunic of deep purple with embrodiry signifying that she is a lust demon but not yet kilned. There is simple lace blindfold wrapped around her head, and a little crown made of ravens feathers atop her head. Earlier, she was in an extreme hogtie with a dildo gag locked around her head. Now though she looked far more relaxed. The girl pratically skipped over to Jack.  
”Yes mistress?”

Jack cupped the girl’s cheeks in her hand and made her look into her eyes.  
”Can you go get me a silk blindfold and my cat o’ nine, please cythia?” The girl nods, and Jack releases her, humming softly as she ran back the way she came. 

Jack stands and circles Nella, like a lioness on the hunt. She gently drags the riding crop over the Fae’s delicate wings.   
”You know, I’ve heard so many things about your kind. For example, the fact that you cannot lie, at least not directly. Or that your pretty wings double as weapons, which I now know is true. Hm makes me wonder what other things are true.”

Cythia ran back in, bearing the the items requested. The blindfols was nothing extravegant. Just a simple piece of red silk, folded and stitched into a rectangle. The nine tails on the other hand was a thing of beauty. The handle was made of purple heart wood, wrapped in rabiit leather dyed a deep midnight blue. The tails themselves were a made of deer leather, and embordied with golden thread depicting sea monsters of the viking age. At the end of each tail was a small soft rubber ball. Polished to a shiny pitch black.

Jack crouched in front of Nella and secured the blindfold around her head. she placed a quick kiss on the Fae’s forehead as she stood and dismissed Cythia. She swayed the nine tails across Nella’s back and shoulder for a few seconds before laying into her.

Each stroke of the whip was fast and hard. This lashing was meant to be a lesson afterall not a beating.

N+J:  
By no means did Nella want to bow lower but at the first swat landed on her ass she jerked in place with a startled cry. The hand on her back, the soft press had her slowly but surely directed down. Jack's voice truly was like silk, smoothly running across her pointed ears. It only made her ache more. The creature held her breath, terribly afraid of Jack, but wanting just to listen. A hand that close to her wings base was almost the equivalent to being caught by the throat. Even the simple gesture was proof enough of who was in charge.

And the punishment didn't end there it seemed. As if sensing her growing anxiety, her captor held her chin and came around in front of her once again. To address her. Don't panic?   
She took in a deep breath as she felt herself nod. This being enough to answer Jack's attention goes next onto summoning another of the court. Like all its members the girl was stunning, smile genuine and loving as she looked up at her mistress. Nella tried not to stare. This view from the floor afforded her a wonderful glance up her tunic but- not wishing to make any punishments worse she focused on Jack's black boots. They spoke of a whip and blindfold as though this was all so routine and typical. The fact that having a stranger tied to the ground was a daily occurance in itself was enough to make the fae shuffle a little in annoyance.   
Just as soon as she was beginning to huff about it she quickly wished she hadn't. Jack was circling her slowly as she spoke, as though bored and simply pacing for something to do. Simply taunting the girl trapped beneath her.   
Suddenly Nella stiffened as she felt a crop exploring her back. Jack was behind her, precisely teasing the strange wings as they tried to flick instinctively against the shadows. She gulped and stayed very still, though her breathing betrayed the panic rising in her chest. Some moments passed like this between them. Lord what Jack's gaze was doing to her.

This Mistress was as cunning as she was dangerous. If interrogated on the matter, with Jacks curiosity Nella wasn't actually sure she would win that fight. Iron, was common knowledge enough. It sapped any powers, even the strength to lift her wings, it drained magic from the core of any fae rendering them at the mercy of life.   
Without that natural enchantment in fae blood she would lose her immunity to fire and control over it.   
There were fears even worse than fire- but hopefully they'd remain secrets. She swallowed and bit her lip, struggling to remain silent as the delivered supplies came to view. The next thing she knew, fabric was being pulled and tied around her eyes, and everything went black. "Aah.." A half protest, half moan escaped her lips, and another little squeek from realizing she'd been kissed.

Despite her pride she was trembling still, unsure what was about to happen, and the not knowing was what made it that much more terrifying. Smoky flickers of sparks appear crackled over the fae's skin, untempered magic fighting back the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.   
Jack didn't say anything more, but Nella couldn't feel her near anymore. She strained to look behind her, what was she doing?

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK!   
And a split second after she heard it, she felt it. The whip against her skin stunned her so much that her breath caught in her throat, she didn't have time to scream. But she was not so silent with the second one. Blow after blow, and it hurt like a sonofabitch, it wasn't like in fantasy. No, it was harder, and more painfull then she imagined.

The blows landed again and again, and oh! Jack seemed to know exactly where to hit to elicit sharp screams from her pet and soon she was playing her like an instrument. Such a strange girl did indeed make lovely little sounds. A rythme now and again, left right left right left right, but just when she was easing into it and learning to move with it things would change it. She was whimpering and sobling and her ass was squirming in the air. Her raw skin aglow with her mistresses marks. The punishment was hard, and her whole body convulsed as pain coursed through her, and good god it felt electric. All the fire magic that once was blossoming around the fae had flickered out but as they continued, the pain was starting to become... other. Fears turning to haze. Her pet was panting heavily, eyes almost hooded as she accepted to just lay feebly against the shadows hold

She was the very embodiment of a delicious treat now. Face flushed red as the blindfold, hair tousled. Lips stretched wide around the gag, drool pooling at the corners of her mouth. Bent over to the ground half naked, shadowed hands holding her. And quivering only for her mistress, even her pussy wet through her pants with ass up and prominently on display. She looked positively lascivious.

Me:  
The shadows gently laid her fully on the ground and dissapaited as Jack rested the whip on her hip.

The poor Proud fae was reduced to a quivering mess at her feet. Jack could smell the arosoul of the poor thing tainting the air but she wouldn’t let the girl off, at least not yet. She tossed the whip on her throne and crouched before her new pet. She lifted the girl’s chin, wiping away the drool that slipped from behind the gag.

“Good girl.” She cooed softly as few of her more bold girls streamed into the throne. Jack summoned a full head leather hood with little pads on the ears to prevent hearing and strapped the little fae into it. The poor things back was a massive bruise from the whipping and she had a feeling the this docile state wouldn’t last long.

“Take her to the pools and get her clean. I want her clothes burned and an excuse made as to why she will not be returning to her home court. Hop to it ladies, This one is special.” Jack’s commands were followed without a sound though she did notice that a few of the girls were nervous. She pulled those ones aside as the rest picked up Nella and carried her deeper into the hall.

Jack quietly reassured the girls. The little ones were nervous without their bondage or blindfolds. But these girls were no longer beginners and so they couldn’t wear the equipment all the time. Jack quickly bound their wrists and gave them vibrators to occupy themselves with. Just to keep them calm.

Meanwhile, Nella was carried to a large cavern beneath the church. The carvern was about 70ft by 30ft. It was filled with large pools of steaming water. Ferns and moss grew along the banks of the pools and cyrtstals of various colors grew in the walls. Girls were scattered all around cave, fucking and bathing. The girls holding Nella gently stripped her of her clothes and lowered her onto the banks. One of the girls spread her legs and began to suck on her clit as two massaged and nipped at her breasts. The final girl lifted Nella’s head removed the hood, before kissing her on the lips.

It was a complete assult on the senses. They knew what they were doing after all these were their mistress’s orders. In order to be clean, one must first cum after all.

N+J:  
After the punishment Jack's touch was all that fae could focus on.   
It grounded her, helped her stay sane as she floated in a world of darkness. The blindfold wrapped around her head kept her in her body solely; she existed only for sensation like this. She ached, and her skin was sensitive, oh so sensitive, to touch. It was vulnerability ... it was sinfully tingling sweet. She couldn't stop herself now from moaning as Jack cooed to her. Now, when nothing else existed except her. All she could do was react, and how she keened for her.   
"Good Girl." The words cut through her senses and the fae stilled her trembling. All at once she felt her demeanor relax. She tilted her head up and seemed to almost shyly nuzzle at her touch, relief washing over her as if to say 'she wanted to be good, be let up… anything to make Jack pleased with her again…

Nella couldn't even feel angry at what Jack was doing to her, she had been so scared that she was going to be just be tormented further and further that all she could feel was gratitude at her return. Normally when dark fae got their claws on something and made it scream they didn't stop. Not till it broke or couldn't scream anymore. Yet Jack stopped at 16 lashed. It stopped.   
As something new, tight and leather was fitted over her head, masking the fae's vixen features completely she didn't dare protest. Almost like a hooded falcon her breathing calmed down, wings resigning to stay low. There would be little point in trying to escape blind and deaf.   
The other girls take Nella down to the cavern stairs and she's a good, cooperative little prisoner who doesn't so much as peep about being half naked and blindly bound. Within a matter of minutes they’ve stripped her bare with little effort given her confusion, preying on every inch of the fae's supple flesh until she's a moaning mess. Cupping her ass and breasts brings up angry little chirps but its all to overwhelming to give her a direct to fight against.   
She'd been repositioned, cradled on her back in a girls lap who holds her thighs pried wide open, exposing her smooth pussy to the eager team. The fae had had sex before sure but never with an audience-- much less a participating one keeping her captive. Little kicks lash out and it’s all she can do not to shrivel up in embarrassment.   
The fighting to escape their lap fizzles out once they get to business. Lavishing kisses on her neck and breasts, the one eating her out doesn’t slack on her end, tongue lashing at her insides as fingers rub her clit.   
She could only ride it out, wave after wave of pleasure. Closing her eyes Nella writhed on the floor, pulling against her captors only for something to ground her. Weakly she groaned again as the hood was slowly, carefully removed. And then they were removing the gag too, and as it left her lips it was slick and sticky with saliva, drool pouring down her cheek, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

She kisses back hungrily. Letting them devour her moans, all nipping, sucking, and licking at her swollen lips while she tried to move with them.

“She’s cute, but is ‘e delicate? I wouldn’t wanna hurt th’poor pet—” one notes at her back.

“I’m NOT delicate!” she snarls, surprising even herself by the vehemence of her tone.

“‘Hey love, it’s okay—” One girl attempts to soothe by silencing with another kiss , but the ginger is already sitting bolt upright, fire in her eyes, chest all puffed. She looks ready to pounce when the one between her legs hits a spot that has her seeing stars.   
“—-AAh- FUCK—damnit, please.”

"Beggin’ already? An’ we’ve barely even begun.” one giggles pinching those slutty perky breasts.   
Nella's face burns up, scalding heat spreading to the tips of her pointed ears, the shame settling like a deadweight in her gut.   
That demon girl dips her tongue into her dripping pussy, and she immediately forgets her dignity, toes curling as she threw her head back and mewled.She is relentless too, probing her insides with long, swirling circles, plunging in and out at a rapidly increasing pace all while humming a delightful little tune. Nella's skin is breaking out in shimmery red as her body reaches a fever-pitch, lust gnawing at her sanity, steadily eating away at until she can take no more.

She begged. Again.

”Please!!!”

“Please what?” a girl by the pool presses, taunts.

Screwing her eyes shut to save herself from further humiliation, she whined out,

“Do me. Take me. Just— Fuck me.”   
That seems to please the girl holding her, threading fingers through her hair in a conciliatory fashion that seems so unlike a demon, but Nella nevertheless sighs out, fastly turning into a blissed-out puddle of fae. She never thought she would respond so keenly to being dominated, that she would ever be in a situation like this, fondled, fucked and used so thoroughly by anyone, much less by a group of dangerous girls.


End file.
